1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, relate to a multi-page programming method and a non-volatile memory device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advance in semiconductor fabrication technologies, high-density memories continue to be needed. Various approaches have been proposed to satisfy such need. One of the approaches is to increase the number of data bits stored in one memory cell. As another approach, there has been proposed a memory device having a three-dimensional array structure, which will be referred to a 3D memory device hereinafter.